


A Kind Yandere

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Cry Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminine Harry, Humiliation, Hurt Harry, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Louis, Size Kink, Smut, Top Louis, Yandere, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always been a shy and sweet boy. And maybe he was also obsessed with Louis, following him around wherever he goes, to the point where he snaps and got tired of following Louis, kidnaps him, and keeps him for himself.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>Will this turn into a Stockholm Syndrome, or an attempt for an escape or will Louis take advantage of this young naïve ‘lil boy. Or maybe all of the above!</p><p>*yandere (plural yandere)</p><p>(chiefly Japanese fiction) A character who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but can suddenly switch to being aggressive or deranged. (https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/yandere) </p><p>**  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Yandere

**Author's Note:**

> my grammar sucks its either its already 3am and I'm writing (good example: this fanfic) or its not my day, so feel free to point out and discriminate my grammar and spelling ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽

It’s a typical night for Louis and Harry, for Louis, he could sense that the younger boy was following him around and practically stalking him all the way to his apartment to the restaurant where he has to meet the girl he met at the bar.

He was thinking that the younger boy was not even granted a pass to the bar, since from the looks of it, he looks like he just turned his sweet-as-16. But since he was a 25 year old man, he was way out of his league and liking. Heck he could be in jail just for thinking his sweet-as(s)-16. That is probably the reason why he couldn’t report the young poor boy to the police, but little did he know that Harry has always been there watching from afar, in the bar.

For Harry, since last night he couldn’t shake off the rage he was feeling, by rage, the tears he was holding up inside him. How could Louis do that, that should be him holding his hand, that should be him pressed up against Louis not her. Its so unfair. That feeling when you’re willing to give up your all for the ones you love and once they take everything away from you they will turn their back against you. That did not even make sense for a normal person, since he hasn’t gave up anything for Louis, yet.

As he walks up to the restaurant sitting three tables away from the man of his life. He called the waiter who severed his Louis and said “I’m ready to order. I’ll have what that man has” he smiled sweetly to the waiter. Money is not really a big issue for him. His family has been always disgustingly rich, but like a typical rich family, mommy and daddy are always away. They practically do not live in that house anymore.

Harry pressed few buttons on his personal phone to take a pictures of Louis, ‘Ahh he looks so handsome’ and before he forgot and lost his mind in the land of Tralala, Harry took out a disposable phone, called the man he hired last night, “Hello” he made his tone softly as he could, since what he will be doing is against the law, “Please take care of her, just scare her, made her forget about him, and don’t harm the guy, okay? Just like what we talked about.” He looked Louis with adoration and fondness “Yes, sir” the guy answered, and he hung up the phone. The waiter came and served his food. Harry ate as peacefully as he could, only shooting daggers to the girl, which made him look like an angry kitten.

Harry called the waiter again to ask for some more mushroom soup and also to pay Louis’ bill, like always “And if he asked just whisper an excuse” he smiled politely to the waiter reminding himself to tip him generously

 

It was really a great night for Louis, he could hardly feel the boy’s presence this time. He really liked to impress this girl tonight and as far as Louis knows he has not paid for any restaurant or fast-food bill for the last three months. Oh he knows the excuses already, either its on the house because the waiter or a costumer or the owner took a liking on him but he knows it from the boy. Louis is taking advantage of him, tonight just for tonight, by going to this fancy restaurant. He’ll just have to thank the boy tomorrow if he will feel his presence.

Just to make sure he calls for the waiter and asked for the bill. The waiter whispered in his ears that its on the house. Thanking the waiter, Louis stood and walked up to her and took their leave. As they were walking their car, “I hope tonight was great” he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

“I really had fun tonight,” she said “Although I must point out, why didn't you pay for the dinner? Like hand out a card or cash. I mean its rude to ask, i know, why did i even asked? i should really stop rambling.” She shyly cupped her mouth to stop herself from talking as they walked in the car park

Louis chuckled softly, “I’m going to let you in a little sec—“ And they could feel someone covering their mouth with a rag filled with… you guessed it wrong, not cocaine, it is chloroform.

Louis was fighting the urge to slip out from his consciousness, ‘oh god i should not have taken advantage of the boy, Lord I’m sorry that was a one time thing!’ those were Louis’ last thoughts before he fell asleep.

 

Harry can’t stop fidgeting and looking and shaking and sweating. His thighs were cover in pale blue silk shorts and his upper body with pale blue polo. He may not have also have wore a cotton blue panties all to match Louis’ eyes.

The younger boy just could not believe that in his every own eyes Louis was at least two foot away from him, shirtless; his defined abs were so visible now; so real and they were not on his laptop anymore. All Louis’ hard work in playing football and work out has paid off. And he was also tied up on his bed post, his bed, with a pink, fluffy, leather handcuffs, and of course, no, he has not read enough fan fictions to know what other things he can do to Louis. Harry could feel his face heating up. Closing his eyes and cupping his cheek, hoping his palm would absorb the heat.

As he laid down his head on Louis’ chest, placing his had on his abs, he could feel himself blushing like a virgin, which is so like him since he was one. Its almost 3 in the morning and it was the first time in his 16 life that he didn't feel alone in this crazy huge mansion

 

The Crappy Kidnapper award goes to Harry. Its almost 8 in the morning the effect would have wear off a long time ago. ‘Why was not Louis awake, yet’, he asked himself as he crossed his arms. Maybe they are dead! But that cannot be he can still see the sheets rising and falling. He does not want to think an expired chloroform can cause a coma! He kept on staring at the machete and the breakfast, he readied for his man that was on the nightstand. ‘No, you are a good kidnapper Harry, you are doing well Harry’ this is the only way he could calm himself, praise and assurance. He just does not want to screw up and cry again.

A small movement and a groan came in Louis’ direction. Harry quickly hid the machete under the bed and kneeled on the bed to hide and observed Louis.

“What is going on?!” Louis screamed “Where am?! Where is she!?” Louis viciously scanned the room and notice the boy with a mop-y curls hid on the side of the bed. “Oh god you did just not, please tell me you’re not the one behind this. I was bloody kidnapped by a kid how dumb can— What?” he was boiling with anger.

“I- Would you like some breakfast?” Harry asked meekly and blushed “I made it myself.” He stood up to get the tray with a smile on his face. Louis look so hot with his angry face might have not a boner just from looking at his angry expression. He has so much to learn about Louis!

Louis could not believe what he is seeing and hearing, did he just ignored him and blushed This unacceptable and also this boy’s ass is unacceptable as well, why does it look so full! He shook his head “No I would not like a breakfast, I would like to get out of hear and find my girl.”

Harry grabbed the machete on the floor and faced Louis “What girl? I do not see any girl here. And I made these myself I worked so hard on preparing these fruits and pancakes” His voice broke a little from sadness and raised the machete . “It would be unfortunate no one eats all of these.” Slammed it on the wooden headboard! Oh god he was going to cry again.

“Motherfucker! Just kill me if you want to kill me!” he swayed away from the boy.

  
“No, I don’t want to kill you! I-I just want you to listen to me. P-please just listen to me!” he was full blown crying right now, straddling Louis thighs and just laid on his chest. “You’re the only one who hasn’t abandoned me, yet! I don't understand Louis, I— am I a bad person if i just want to be loved? I-I just wanted them to love me but they were all pushing me away, calling me bad names and beating me up ’til i can’t walk sometimes. T-they said its my fault” Harry could not stop sobbing, he was letting it all out to the man who probably doesn’t even know his name, to a man that does not care about him but he’s going to change that. It took almost 3 minutes to calm himself down “I-Its not my fault that i can’t approach them because I’ve always been shy”

Louis was torn if this kid was telling the truth or acting it all up. But right now there is a machete stuck in the headboard and he needs to comfort this boy before something bad happens. “Love it’s not your fault okay” he tried to sound as pitiful as possible. “You just fell in love with the wrong person. Bad things happen to bad people. And what you are doing is bad, so you have to let me out of here, love”

Harry only chuckled “You called me love. No one called me any sweet names before” the younger wiped his stained cheeks with the back of his hand “So, breakfast?”

Did Harry just ignored him again. Louis decided that the boy is nuts. And he is going to bust a nut if the boy kept rock his hips on his crotch. “Hey! Hey! Stop!” Trying to shy away from the boy’s crotch but ends up meeting his hips and Harry cried out a high pitch moan. What is he gonna do. This boy looked so lavishing now.

“Ah, ah, please more,” Harry tried to stop, he really did, but it just feel so good right now to stop. If only he could free his Louis right now, he’ll put Louis’ hands in his bum and let him spread his cheeks to expose him and make him feel dirty, submissive and other things. “Oh no I’m not gonna last” he was only supposed to say that on his head and ends up saying it softly just as he realised it he stained his silky shorts with cum. He hid his face on his palm as his cheeks coloured again with rosy stained. “I’m sorry I know I stained you as well” he took a peek to Louis and saw him smirking.

“‘did not know you were a quickie type, love. ‘should have warned me though.” Louis said. “So that breakfast?”

The cherub looking stalker was beyond happy. Someone was letting him in their lives. “Oh sure of course! I’ll help you eat.” As he grabbed the bed tray and cut the pancakes.

“You’re not gonna let me out of these chains are you?” Louis sighed. “Such a shame i could not partake in any of the games you have in stored for me —“

“Harry. My name is Harry. Now say open your mouth and eat” Harry was probably smiling from ear to ear. It has been so long since he felt warm.

They quietly ate their breakfast, while Harry rambled about his plans like going to parks, have a movie date, stargaze and other.

“Harry what has happened to the girl was with? Please tell you didn’t kill her” Louis could never live with guilt knowing it was his fault and caused her death.

Harry answered with irritation in his voice and put down the plate. “No I did not killer her. I could not do that to her knowing she made you smile last night. I don’t know what happen to her though but I’ll let you know” Harry sighed as he stood up. “I’ll go get you some other clothes, I’ll be right back”

Thoughts of Louis came down like a tsunami, he knows that he, himself is bisexual, but he was more on the girl’s side and mostly at his age! What was he thinking back there! He knows he has to at least keep the facade if he wants to live, but that kid will be the death of him with his little stunt earlier, but to be honest he was close himself.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting I didn’t know what to get you, so i settled with a sweat pants” Harry answered timidly and with a shy smile knowing what he’s going to do.

“Just leave it there and release me I can’t quiet change myself if I’m still in chains.” Louis deep down knows the answer is no but it was worth a shot.

“I was hoping that i could be the one to change you.” Harry crawled up to Louis, peppering Louis’ legs with kisses all the way to his boner, and Harry actually sniffed him. “I like your scent Lou”

“What are you doing! Jesus Christ stop it!” Louis said as he trashed around the bed.

“I don’t get you, Lou. You said you want me to stop but you have that thing when I think about. you know dirty stuffs about you” if Harry’s face couldn’t get any rosier, “does that mean you like me too, Lou!”

Harry slowly pulled of Louis’ pants along with his underwear, stood up and unbutton his polo and slip off his shorts, completely unaware that he was wearing a girl’s underwear.

“What are you wearing!”

The younger boy crossed his legs and and cover his boy bits with his hands “Its because my down there is slightly small than the average. Briefs bunch up on skinny jeans so i improvised.” he explained as he bowed his head, covering the blush he knew that was colouring his cheeks. “But that doesn’t mean i can pleasure you less, Lou! I can be good to you” he was saying as he slid off his panty as well and straddling Louis.

Louis thought his dick could not be longer than three inches and he is already hard and anyone could be fooled that this kid is pure and innocent as fuck, even his skin looks soft as he looks, if only he could touch and feel and see for himself. Maybe he could take the opportunity to fuck this kid’s brains out.

“You’re twitching Louis are you okay?” Harry started to pump Louis’ nine inch dick slowly, earning a low moan from Louis. Harry was so tempted to lick Louis dick and just gag on it, and without even realising it he was giving little kitten licks on the slit.

“C’mon you little twink, are you gonna tease me ’til i die here”

Harry without hesitating tried to fit Louis’ dick into his mouth, causing him to gag. Louis started to squirm on the bed trying to think straight but it was impossible when the boy’s puffy lips and covered wth spit, cheeks are red as an apple, hair all disheveled and unruly, eyes are dilated and glossy. The boy already look like he was thoroughly fucked.

“Harry, untie me. I know you want me to touch you, honey. Let daddy touch you, hmm?”

Harry whimpered, as if the word daddy itself could make him come. The boy bowed his head, “okay daddy, wanna be good” crawled up to get the keys from the night stand and unlocked the fuzzy handcuffs , and crawled back again to Louis’ lap.

“Finally, baby” Louis immediately put his hands on the younger boy’s hands cheeks, and started to devour his lips. Continuously massaging Harrys full ass.

Harry was so shocked with his puckered hole being constantly exposed and his Louis kissing him, this was his first kiss! He started to freakout. He knows he read lots off stories about kissing but his mind suddenly went blank. All he could do is sit on Louis’ lap, close his eyes and be violated. (In a nice way)

Louis sensed something wrong. “What wrong, baby?” Tucking a piece of hair into his ear.

“Nothing, its embarrassing,” Harry pouted when Louis didn’t pressed the issue or continued with the kissing. God he’s an attention whore, “the was my first… kiss. I know I said, I can pleasure you, I’m sorry if I’m not good enough.” Tears started to cloud his eyes. He was such a failure no wonder no one likes him. He is inexperience, dull, innocent looking, a virgin and has a small cock. No one would go after a freak like him. But its okay because he knows deep inside Louis will love him. He knows it dammit.

Louis cupped hi face making him look into his eyes. “Hey, its okay, love. Take a deep breath for me. Follow my lead and part your lips a lil bit,” and started to pepper his face with kisses, starting from his nose, forehead, chin, left and right and finally on his lips.

Louis deep down he wants what is best for this kid. He wanted to give the boy the best. So they started it slow, letting the boy feel his parted lips and catching his lower lip, receiving a surprise whimpered from Harry. Louis began to put a little bit of his tongue wanting to battle it with the boy’s tongue.

Harry was probably on Cloud 9. His hands were on Louis hips. He really wanted to put it on — feel Louis’ cock but he was against it. He wanted to take it slow and romantic. He wanted to last for Louis.

As for Louis’ hands, they started off on the younger boy’s cheeks down to his perky, pink nipples, twisting them both harshly, causing him to shoot a little bit of come. Harry was holding his own orgasm, wanting to be good baby boy, but Louis can’t that happen he needs a reason to get mad to this twink. (If ever Louis can get mad to this cherub)

Louis left Harry’s bruised lips alone leaving a string of saliva between them. “What do we have here, pet?” continued to violate the poor boy’s now sensitive nipples. Tugging, scratching and twisting them again and again. “You have a baby cock they, is this how far as it goes, love?” Harry nodded too busy concentrating not to come but he was clenching on his ass so hard tiny spurts of come are coming out.

“Words, baby.” Pinching Harry’s abused nipples causing him to buck on Louis.

“Yes daddy, please, p-please let me, daddy” Harry placed his hands on Louis shoulder and was starting to trash on Louis’ lap. His knees are bucked from pleasure. Probably Harry’s sensitive spots were his baby cock, nipples, his hair and being romantic.

“Let you what, pet?” Louis suddenly sucked on Harry’s nipple, scraping it with his teeth gently.

“Come!” Harry came strings of come on Louis stomach, crying out Louis’ name as if it was going to save him from all his sins. The younger boy grew limp on Louis’ shoulder and hugged him, covering both one them with spunk. “I’m so sorry daddy, I was trying to hold it but I couldn’t! I was trying to be a good girl, oh daddy I’m so sorry”

“Hush now babe, Harry listen to me,” Louis laid the poor weeping boy down to the bed, comforting the flower kid, “Rest now Harry you’ve been through a lot, you can rest now baby. I’ll clean us up” Brushing some hair off the boys face and at he same time wiping his cheeks.

“Lou will you be there when I wake up?” Harry looked up to the eyes of the man of his life.

“Of course baby I will be there.” Louis laid on beside Harry. He himself doesn’t know if he wants to leave the boy. It wasn’t even full 24 hours and this boy entrust his life on him. But there are things just can’t happen; like, liking your child kidnapper. He has a life out there not here.

Louis made sure that boy was sound asleep and gather up his clothes, also removed the freaking death knife on the headboard. With one last kiss on the forehead, Louis left, the first thing he did was drove out to his hometown hoping the boy would not find him.

Harry was clearly crushed waking up. Laid on the bed the whole day crying. He hates his lonely life.


End file.
